Desespero
by Mrs. Loockers
Summary: Afinal, amar é ou não, por si só, um ato desesperado em que precisamos de algo ou alguém? Se assim for, ser amado também não corresponde a ser a razão de desespero de alguém?" Trechos da fic. One-shot / Hikari & Takeru


**...Desespero...**

Estava no meu apartamento sozinha. Era noite e eu não tinha o que fazer. Era nesses momentos, em que minha mente era livre para vagar, que eu me lembrava da você e me sentia vazia.

Eu não tinha por que me sentir assim. Era claro desde o inicio o que eu sentia e não me envergonhava disso. Mas apesar de tudo, ainda havia a incerteza. Eu não sabia como você reagiria diante dos fatos, principalmente depois do que havia acontecido anos atrás. Provavelmente deve se lembrar... Foi quando descobri que você fazia parte da minha vida, e não podia viver sem você.

FlashBack – On

Eu não sabia onde eu estava... Takeru estava certo, eu não podia depender de Taichi para me proteger, caso contrário nunca me tornaria adulta o suficiente. Mas _como_ eu estava e _onde_ eu estava não me davam alternativa, além de querer proteção. A sua proteção.

Foi o seu nome que eu gritei, foi pra você que eu pedi ajuda... E de repente eu te vi. Foi uma das maiores alegrias da minha vida, quando você, Patamon e Tailmon aparecerem. Eu me senti segura novamente e criei forças para continuar. Você me salvou.

E quando tudo aquilo já estava acabado, você me sorriu. E eu te sorri de volta, esperando que se sentisse completo, como eu me sentia.

FlashBack – Off

Por mais que Daisuke insistisse, ele sabia que era com você que eu queria estar. Após alguns anos ele me admitiu que tudo não passou de uma paixão de infância, que não tinha como ter dado certo. Ele por fim disse pra eu ser feliz ao seu lado...

Eu o olhei atônita. Será que sempre esteve tão em evidencia? Se era mesmo assim, será que ele não enxergava ou ele não _queria_ enxergar?

Daisuke apenas sorriu e disse que eu tirasse minhas próprias conclusões.

Agora eu corria até a sua casa. Você morava sozinho, eu e você éramos grandes amigos e continuávamos mantendo contato, já que morávamos no mesmo prédio.

Cheguei ao seu apartamento convicta do que iria fazer. Bati na porta e esperei pacientemente, até que você olhou pelo olho mágico da porta e abriu-a sem cerimônia, mostrando-se apenas enrolado numa toalha, com seu tão belo corpo exposto.

"Não te esperava agora Hikari! É sempre uma surpresa muito agradável sua presença... Vamos, entre!"

Eu apenas obedecia aquela voz melodiosa que ele havia adquirido com o tempo e que soava como ordens aos meus ouvidos.

" Desculpe se te incomodo, mas tenho algo que há muito quero lhe dizer..."

Apenas abaixei meu rosto, sentindo meu sangue subir e colorir minha faca num tom vermelho acentuado.

E não ajudou em nada o modo como ele estava. Os músculos a mostra como tantas outras vezes eu já o vira, não me provocavam apenas vergonha, mas também um desejo enorme se formava em meu corpo cada vez que eu o via assim. Seu rosto era preocupado, mas tratei de acalmá-lo assim que percebi como minha fala havia possuído um tom desesperado.

Mas o que eu sentia se não desespero? Desespero por possuir seu corpo a minha volta, num terno abraço, desespero por sentir seus lábios sobre os meus...

" Ta-Takeru... Já não posso mais agüentar isso. Eu preciso te dizer algo que pode mudar para sempre o que há entre nós. Você é meu amigo, mas não consigo mais esconder ou sequer suportar o quanto preciso de você! Takeru, eu te...."

As palavras foram cortadas de minha boca ao senti-la sendo pressionada pelos lábios que tanto ansiei possuir. Havia resposta melhor do que isso, para a simples afirmação que eu faria?

" ...amo..."

As palavras ficaram soltas no ar e eu olhei no fundo daqueles olhos azuis que possuíam todas as respostas que eu queria.

"Não sabe o quanto esperei pelo dia que entraria por essa porta e me diria tais palavras Hikari... Também te amo com todas as forças do meu ser e quero tê-la para sempre. Minha Hikari..."

Abracei-me a ele e afundei meu rosto em seu peito nu, deixando as lagrimas de minha felicidade rolarem.

"Hikari..."

Meu nome sendo pronunciado pelos seus lábios era como música para minha alma.

"Takeru..."

E o nome dele soava mais musical do que qualquer outro, sendo pronunciado por quem fosse eu saberia que se tratava da pessoa a minha frente pelo modo como era pronunciado. Não havia uma só pessoa no mundo que não se sentisse encantada por ele. Isso não seria diferente em mim...

Selamos aquele momento com um beijo. Eu diria apaixonado, mas já havia passado da época em que o que eu sentia por ele era apenas paixão. O beijo foi amoroso. Mas não calmo, desesperado. Assim como tudo que possui amor, havia a urgência que ambos escondemos por tanto tempo.

Afinal, amar é ou não, por si só, um ato desesperado em que precisamos de algo ou alguém? Se assim for, ser amado também não corresponde a ser a razão de desespero de alguém? Seja como fosse, eu continuaria desesperada, pois sabia que amava e era amada...

Olá!

É novo para mim escrever sobre Digimon mas, tentei... O flashback aconteceu em um episódio na segunda faze de Digimon. Mais especificamente o episódio 13, O uivo de Dragomon.

Caso gostem, caso não gostem, deixem uma review comentando...

Beijos...


End file.
